bleachstory_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Asguiaro Ebern
Asguiaro Ebern|アズギアロ・イーバーン|Azugiaro Ībān is an Arrancar in the service of the Vandenreich. Appearance Ebern is a male Arrancar of both tall and slender build. He has short, light-colored hair that is swept back, creating peaks at either side of his head. His mask fragment is present on the left of his forehead; it is a long white mask with multiple holes in it. His right eyebrow unusually points upwards. Ebern's attire consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat that features shoulder straps and is tied using a black belt at its waist, which is adorned with a decorative buckle. This is worn over white trousers and trench boots. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Appearing suddenly in Ichigo Kurosaki's bedroom, just as Ichigo inquires about Ryūnosuke Yuki's name, Ebern responds instead and declares his own full name, before asking if there were any other questions. Firmly told by Ichigo to get off of his bed, Ebern refuses to comply despite Ichigo repeating himself and so, is kicked out of the window. As Ebern holds his head outside and wonders why he was struck, Ichigo demands to know what business he has with him, but Ebern appears confused. Drawn away from Ichigo's house, Ebern denies being an Arrancar upon being questioned and attempts to show himself as a Quincy. Forming a large weapon, he asks Ichigo if his powers seemed familiar. Taunting Ichigo as he attacks, Ebern becomes elated when Ichigo finally activates his Bankai, noting to himself that it will be the end of the Substitute Shinigami's Bankai. After preparing a special technique and reciting an incantation, he manages to damage Ichigo's arm, but Ichigo quickly breaks free from the attack and fires a Getsuga Tenshō towards a stunned Ebern. As the smoke clears, a heavily wounded Ebern furiously wonders why Ichigo's Bankai did not vanish but is surprised by Ichigo from behind, pointing his blade at side of his face. Ichigo states that he is taking Ebern back for questioning but Ebern escapes by using a shadow and informs Ichigo that it only hides the "chosen ones". While kneeling in front of his leader, an injured Ebern witnesses the death of Luders Friegen. His superior states that he can neither blame nor praise Ebern as while he did not defeat Ichigo, he did slow him enough to prevent any further intervention. He then declares Ebern to be a foundation of peace before killing him as well. Equipment Quincy Cross: Ebern is shown to carry a Quincy cross. His particular version consists of five points and is worn on his left wrist. Medallion: Ebern carries a round medallion roughly the size of his palm. There is a design similar to the Quincy pentagram etched into its surface. Ebern uses the medallion to attempt to steal Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai. When activated, black energy pours forth and from this white columns of energy are emitted which surround the intended target. When Ebern recites an incantation, part of Ichigo is affected, but he breaks free before his Bankai can be stolen. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, Ebern can sense other spiritual beings. Sonído: Ebern is capable of using high-speed movements faster than the eye can follow. Reishi Absorption: A Quincy primarily absorbs spirit particles and energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons. Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Ebern possesses the passive ability known as Hierro. His steel-like skin was strong enough to withstand the full brunt of Ichigo's new Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō though emerging with grievous injuries. Shadows: "Shadows" is a skill of teleportation used by members of Vandenreich. Ebern stated that these "shadows" are only of accessible use for the "chosen ones". Zanpakutō Resurrección: Not Revealed Spirit Weapon Reishi Cannons: Using this ability, Ebern has been shown to be able to create a crescent-shaped weapon that is several times his own size and features four cannon-like protrusions, which are each capable of firing powerful blasts of spiritual energy. Category:Bleach Category:Character